1. Field of the Invention
This is a continuation-in-part application of copending International Application PCT/IE94/00003 which was filed on Jan. 17, 1994, and designated the United States of America.
The present invention relates to improvements in forceps systems for use in endoscopes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopy is a special medical examination of the interior of the body, usually through a natural body opening, by the insertion of a tube device. Recent advances in fibre optics and in ultraminiaturized photography have greatly improved endoscopic examination of the stomach and gastro-intestinal tract, the bowels, rectum, and other internal organs. The great advantage of these techniques is that surgery is not required, or in some cases, only a minor incision is required. In conjunction with endoscopic examination, biopsy may be employed to remove tiny samples of tissue or body fluids from internal organs via a tube device. Typically, an endoscope may comprise a bundle of fibre optic cables disposed around a central passageway through which other surgical devices including, for example, cable-operated biopsy forceps, may be passed. When using a cable-operated forceps of small dimensions for endoscopic biopsy, a separate insertion and removal is required for each test. Such a procedure can be very tedious when a number of tests are in question, since endoscopic tubes may extend up to 7 feet within the body. The usual maximum diameter for the central core passageway is typically 3.2 mm., but it may be of lesser size.
Cable-operated biopsy forceps for use in an endoscope typically comprise a miniaturised tissue grip and lever mechanism at the operating end of the forceps, which is located at a forward or operating end of a sleeved-type activating cable structure, typically approximately 2 meters in length, which extends during use back through the endoscope to a handle portion gripped by the user in carrying out surgical procedures. Typically, the handle structure is provided with ring-shaped members engaged by the fingers to open and close the forceps.